Here We Go Again
by trustinwhatiswritten
Summary: "Santana, don't." I sighed. Sometimes Santana didn't listen when I told her he was bad news.   "What, Q? can't I just have a little fun?" Santana slammed her fork down onto the table. Rolling her eyes at me.   "He's bad news, Santana!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's Nice to See You Again

"Santana, don't." I sighed. Sometimes Santana didn't listen when I told her he was bad news.

"What, Q? can't I just have a little fun?" Santana slammed her fork down onto the table. Rolling her eyes at me.

"He's bad news, Santana!" I tried my best not to yell; but it looks like I've stolen all the attention tonight. It would be a lot better if this wasn't the only restaurant in Lima.

"So? Puck was supposed to be bad news too. Apparently the only bad thing he's ever done was bully a few kids, and managed to get your ass knoc-"  
"Santana, SHUT UP. If you know what's good for you, you're going to stay away from him." Even though she is one of my good friends, I don't know why I put up with her.

"Whatever, Q. How do you even know this guy anyways?"

"Well, I told you, I go to Mystic Falls every summer. To visit my aunt, you know."  
"And what, Quinn? What are you not telling me?" I bit my lip. Santana laughed.  
"Are you saying, that you, and him?" I threw a piece of my salad at her.

"No. I've talked to him a few times. And he's a real jerk. Also, my friend Caroline told me that he abused her." As I glared up from my plate, Santana still had a goofy smile on her face.  
"I guess she doesn't like it rough." Santana giggled.

"Santana, I'm serious! Just give it up. Okay?"

Santana casually chewed on her salad, nodding. I nodded back. Finally. We were on the same page.

**-x-x-**

We ate the rest of our dinner in silence, but I noticed Santana staring behind me a few times. I guess she didn't listen to me. Some friend she was. Santana was smiling. But it wasn't at me. I turned around, noticing Damon sitting in the booth behind us. I rolled my eyes. Turning back around, I shoved my last bit of salad into my mouth.  
"I still can't believe he's still here."

"Why? I mean, did he hurt you that bad?" Santana pushed her empty plate to the side.

"Um, like I said, we were never-"  
"A couple." Damon finished my sentence. Great. He had to ruin a perfectly good day. Santana was giving Damon her flirty eyes. Typical.

"So what were you two?" Santana offered him a seat.

"Quinn, do you mind if I sit by you?" I glared at him; flashing him a fake smile

"No, not at all, sit." He moved into the booth, a little too close for my liking.

"We were more, like a thing. Right Quinn?" Damon smiled at me.

"A thing? Oh, please." I scoffed.  
"So did you beat that Caroline chick or what?" Sometimes Santana was too upfront about things.

"Really Quinn, Really? Do you have to tell every girl that? You know Santana, I think Ishe/i just wants me all to herself."  
"Damon, quit talking like I'm not here. Because I am. And yes, I have to tell every girl that. Because you beat her." I tried to get up and move, but Damon had made it impossible to escape.

"I did not beat her. She has problems."

"Santana, your mom's here." I pointed behind her. "Hi Mrs. Lopez."

"Hello, Quinn.. and uh.." Santana's Mom awkwardly pointed at Damon.

"Damon. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lopez." Santana's Mom nodded nervously.  
"Santana, you're late." Santana rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, mom. I know. I was just about to leave."  
"Awh, come on, the fun was just about to start!" I punched Damon in the arm.

"Santana's got a big day ahead of her tomorrow, Cheerios tryouts! Are you joining the team this year, Quinn?" I nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Lopez."  
"Well, have a good night, you two." Santana waved goodbye, and followed her mom out of the restaurant.

"So what are you doing here, Damon?"

"To see you of course. I didn't see you at all this summer."

"I have my reasons for not going back to Mystic Falls. Now can I please leave so I can go home?" I sighed.

"Reasons, like.. Noah Puckerman? You told me you were saving it for marriage." Damon laughed.

"He got me drunk off wine coolers. It was a mistake I wish I could take back. Now, iplease/i let me leave Damon, this is the last time I'm going to ask."

"First of all, Quinn, if I let you leave, you'd be walking home. By yourself. You never know what dangerous things are in Lima."  
"Ugh, what did you do? Talk to my mother? She's the only one who knows my car is in the shop." I crossed my arms, shaking my head in disgust.

"Yeah, I dropped by this morning when you were still sleeping. At least she was happy to see me."  
"Well, no one should be happy to see you. Ever. I can get home fine. There's nothing to worry about in Lima except for Patches." The booth seemed to get smaller and smaller by the minute. That, or Damon just seemed to be moving closer.

"So when were you going to tell me you had a baby?"  
I froze. The reason why I didn't go to Mystic Falls at all this summer was because I didn't want anyone in Mystic Falls to find out. Especially Damon. This summer was supposed to be about me recovering to get back to my old self. I'm the head bitch in charge. Not Santana. Even though I didn't keep the baby, it still brought tears to my eyes every night.

"Quinn? Are you crying?"

I brought my hands to my face before sobbing into Damon's arms completely. No matter how bad of a guy I thought Damon was, I felt safe. For a moment, I felt like I was back in Mystic Falls. Oh _how _I wish I lived there.

"Quinn? Is that you?" Damon carefully moved his arm, and I began to rub my eyes.

"Oh, Hi Finn. Rachel. How nice it is to see you guys here." I faked a smile.

"Quinn, you're trying out for Glee again, is that correct?" Oh, how Rachel Berry annoyed me sometimes. She made me want to rip the heads off all my old Barbie dolls.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. This is my boyfriend, Finn." Rachel extended her hand out to Damon. She would.

"I'm Damon."  
"Well, Rach, we should get going." Finn nodded towards the door. Awkward much?

"Don't be silly, Finn. You and Rachel should join us. For a chat."

"Yeah Finn, don't be silly!" Rachel sat directly across from me. Just great!  
"So, how do you know this guy? He bought Puck a beer outside 7-11"

"Wait, so that's Puck?" Damon turned to me; I bit my lip.

"Yeah. Sort of a hobby that he has. He stands outside looking sad just so some stranger can buy him a beer. Guess that stranger was you."  
"Damn. That kid has.. issues."

"So what are you two?" Finn raised his eyebrow. Was Finn Jealous? I smirked.

I shot Damon a quick look, and he nodded back to me before facing Finn again.

"I'm Quinn's boyfriend." Damon smiled.

"Geez, Quinn, how would your mother approve of this guy?"

"Finn, that's no way to be polite." Rachel shot me an apologetic look.

"If you _have _to know Finn, my mother adores Damon." I rested my hand over Damon's, smiling at both Finn and Rachel.

"Rach, I just remembered, my mom needs me to be home by 10." Rachel nodded.

"See you soon, Quinn. It was a pleasure, Damon." I scoffed. Why did she have to be so polite?

"Thanks." I pulled my hand away.

"No problem. So do you need me to take you home?"

It was 9:30. Dark outside. I don't want to walk home by myself, so why not?

**-x-x-**

"I was kind of waiting you to show up, you know. In Mystic Falls."

It was nice to know that Damon showed his 'better' side to me. Well, maybe it was because I cried. But hey, I should do that more often in front of him.

"Really? Why?" I blushed. Thank goodness it was dark outside.

"I've had some problems." I reached for Damon's hand, entwining my fingers with his.

"Like what?" I know this is kind of late, but there was one thing I was leaving out when telling Santana that Damon was 'bad news.' Damon is a vampire. You probably thought I'd be screaming and running away, but I know that I'm safe. My Aunt Sara sends my mom vervain once a month. My mom puts it in all my food and drinks. Plus, she even puts it in my jewelry.

"Katherine." Damon choked.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. What happened?" we stopped walking.

"She told me…. she told me that she never loved me."

"Oh, Damon. I'm so sorry." I swooped Damon in for a hug.

**-x-x-**

We walked the rest of the way home in silence. A good kind of silence. Damon walked me to my door, gave me a peck on the cheek and waved goodbye. Today turned out to be just what I needed, after all. "It was nice to see you again." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: It took me a while to realize I wasn't very satisfied with chapter 1, because I honestly had no idea what story I was going to set. Normally, I base my writing off a song. But I haven't been listening to music much lately, so I had to go with it. So here we are, chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it better than the first.

[No POV]

[Flashback]

"Hello, Damon's phone, Stefan Speaking."

"Hi, it's Quinn." Quinn's voice was uneven.

"I'm sorry to say this, Quinn. But Damon isn't going to be able to talk for a while."  
"W-W-Why?" a tear rolled down Quinn's cheek.

"I can't really explain at the moment."

"Well, I'm in town. Do you mind if I come over tomorrow morning?" Stefan hesitated.

"Sure, you can drop by. Give me a ring before you drop by."  
"Sure." Quinn pressed 'end,' shoving her phone in one pocket.

The sky was dark, barely any stars that shone in the sky. Mystic Falls always remained a mystery to the visitors like Quinn, and both of her parents. The town always had a number of animal attacks. Quinn's mother constantly babbled about how Mystic Falls should call in animal control. Quinn flipped through TV channels monotonously as she sat quietly in her Aunt's guest room, listening to her parents argue out in the hallway. Quinn sighed, grabbing the pillow next to her. She wanted to rip it apart, piece-by-piece until all the feathers were all over the room. There was one thing that Quinn wanted more than anything at that moment. Freedom. Quinn threw the pillow back onto the bed, and went towards the window. By the sound of it, Quinn's parents stopped arguing. Without a doubt, Quinn opened the guest room window, and carefully made her way out into the cold night.

Quinn wandered the streets of Mystic Falls alone. The night was the only peaceful time of day in her life. The stress of lying to her parents, the fact that she couldn't rely on Finn. Everything in her world was going to fall apart in a matter of moments. Sure, she had the glee club. Her so called 'friends.' But none of them seemed to understand. She hardly hung out with Brittany and Santana since she was kicked off the cheerios, so obviously they didn't want to be seen at all with Quinn, with the exception of Glee Club practice. Quinn made her way to Elena Gilberts house, which was down the street from her Aunt's. Quinn had been to the Gilbert house a few times with her Aunt, it was one of the places that contained some of Quinn's fondest memories as a child.

_Three knocks, that should do the trick. _Quinn waited for a few moments before she heard footsteps approaching the door. Here it goes.

"Quinn? Is that you?" Elena was surprised, it's been 2 months since she last saw Quinn.

"Yeah, it's me." Quinn and Elena exchanged an awkward hug.

"Come on in!" Elena grabbed Quinn's hand, practically dragging her over to the kitchen table. "So, are you still head 'cheerio' or whatever they call the cheer team at your school?"

"Um. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Quinn took a seat next to Elena.

"Talk about what, Quinn?" Elena happy thoughts were now filled with concern.

"I'm pregnant." Quinn immediately burst into sobs. Elena, taking quick action, wrapped an arm around Quinn.

"Do your parents know?"  
"No," Quinn sighed.

"it's late. Shouldn't you be getting back to your aunt's?"  
"They don't know I'm gone. I snuck out. It's my parents. They're fighting. I asked if I could move in with my aunt."

"You know what? You're staying here tonight."

Quinn rubbed her eyes.

"I am?"

"Of course, Quinn. Don't be silly. You're like family."  
"So how are you holding up?"

Elena sighed.

"I've been alright."  
The two girls made their way up to Elena's bedroom.

"Jeremy, turn the music down. Quinn's here!" Elena shouted at Jeremy, shaking her head. "Something about him just hasn't been the same."

"Quinn's here?" Jeremy ran into Elena's room, all smiles.

"Yes, she's here. Now turn down the music!"

"Alright, geez. You know, Quinn, you can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."  
Quinn shook her head.

"I think I'm better off with the sleeping bag, thanks." Quinn smiled. "Nice seeing you, Jeremy."  
"You too, Quinn."  
"Okay, Jeremy. You can leave now. We're going to talk. _Girl _talk."

Jeremy gave Quinn a small wave, slamming the door shortly after.

"Now that he's gone." Elena sat down on the bed, hugging her teddy bear. "So who's the father?"  
Quinn frowned.  
"Seriously, who?"  
"Puck." Quinn buried her face into her hands.

"No..Quinn.."  
"I don't want to talk about it. Can't we just talk about a more successful relationship? So what about you? Dating anyone?"

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Stefan Salvatore? Are you serious?" Quinn smiled. Stefan would be a perfect fit for Elena. "So what's up with him and this Damon situation?"

"Wait. You know about the Damon thing?"  
"What Damon thing? And I talked to Stefan not too long ago. On the phone."

"Well.. that's it. I don't know what the Damon thing is. I'm not even sure what Stefan is." Quinn frowned. Elena didn't know yet.

"When is Stefan planning on telling you?" Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"Telling me what?"

"Elena. Get your car keys. We're going to see Stefan. and we need to go. NOW."

**-x-x-**

"Well, here we are. The Salvatore boarding house. Time, 6:00 a.m." Elena pulled up in front of the house. Or better to say, mansion. "Couldn't this just have waited?"  
"Nope. You need to know. now. And I need to see Damon."

"Well there's Stefan." Elena unbuckled her seatbelt, slamming the car door as she got out. "Stefan. you have to tell me."  
"I can't do this right now, Elena."  
"Yes, you can." Elena held a tight grip on Stefan's arm.

"Good luck, Stefan. You're going to need it." Quinn made her way towards the front door. Here it goes.

"Quinn, you don't want to go in there."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Stefan." Quinn pushed the door wide open. The sun filled half of the hallway.  
"Don't you have any manners Stefan? First, you take my ring, and now you won't shut the damn door. The sun's starting to rise."

Quinn laughed.

"Stefan took your ring?"  
"Quinn? Shut the door." Quinn slammed the door, walking forward in the darkly lit hallway.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Damon looked down on Quinn.

"I wanted to see you. It's been a while."

"Yeah.." Damon grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Who's this?" Quinn pushed Damon aside, seeing a strange brunette girl wearing a camisole and underwear.

"Who is she?" Quinn glared at Damon.  
"More like who are you?" The girl was obviously on something.

"Excuse me?" Quinn put her hands on her hips.

"I'm Vicki."  
Quinn was disgusted. _Another Girl?_ Quinn really had no right to be jealous. She had Finn. And She loved Finn. Well, she thought she did.

"What did you do to her, Damon?"  
"Nothing, we just had a little fun. Partied. Drank. You want a sip, Quinn?"  
"Ugh, no. what did you do to her?" Quinn raised her voice even louder.

"Fine, you want an explanation Quinn? I turned her. There. I said it."  
"You." Quinn gasped. "You turned her. What gave you the right to do that?"  
"Come on, she was miserable. Drugs. Her whole life was just sad."  
"But that doesn't give you any right to do that. She had Jeremy. Elena told me."

Damon scoffed.  
"Oh, Elena told you." Damon mocked.

"So you turn some slut druggie, but not me when I asked you to?" Quinn felt more tears streaming down her face.

"Vicki. Would you mind leaving?"  
"Whatever." Vicki shrugged, leaving Damon and Quinn alone.

"You were too young then, Quinn."  
"Too young? Well I guess you could count me as a woman now." Quinn sniffled.

"What do you even mean?"  
"Nothing. I'm not going to tell you. I came and asked my parents to take me all the way over for Virginia for the weekend, and I come here, to find you fooling around with some stupid slut, and. And-"

"And what, Quinn? What?"

"I can't believe you." Quinn ran to the front door, leaving it open on her way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: wow, I'm so incredibly sorry I haven't been able to update! It's just that when I first started, I was getting a lot of reads and no reviews so I was a _bit _frustrated, but then I checked and saw 3 reviews and it made me incredibly happy so I decided to go on with this story. Btw, if you're a bit confused, in chapter 1 Quinn is about to start her junior year in high school, and in chapter 2, it's a flashback during her sophomore year when she was pregnant. Anyways, enjoy!

_[present day]_

"Quinn, Wake up!" Judy Fabray hastily opened the door to find her daughter quietly sitting on her bed looking out the window. Quinn sighed, facing her mother.

"What is it?"

"Oh," Judy gasped. "I didn't know… I didn't hear you get up."

Quinn shrugged. "Yeah, I wake up a lot earlier than I used to. Habits."  
"Well—I, uh, wanted to let you know your car's back from the shop. So do you-"  
"I can drive myself to tryouts, thanks anyways though." Quinn forced a smile through the corners of her lips.

"Good Luck, Quinnie." Judy smiled, placing Quinn's fresh clean clothes onto the bed. Judy took one look at Quinn before leaving the room. "You grew up so fast." Judy left the room quickly after that, avoiding any comment that Quinn had.

_Tap Tap Tap_ Quinn turned to face the window again, seeing a familiar face tapping away on her windowpane. Damon.

"Aren't you going to open this?" Damon's voice was muffled through the glass.

"Well, since you've already been invited in, why don't you open it yourself?" Quinn laughed, pretending to lock the window. Damon narrowed his eyes at her, opening the window at full force.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Damon frowned.

"Damon! You've got mud all over yourself. How am I supposed to explain this to my mom?" Quinn said angrily.

"Relax, Relax. Just tell her…" Damon shook his head. "Yeah, I got nothing."

"Ugh. Can you just wait outside or something? I have to get dressed. Cheerios tryouts are today." Quinn pouted.

"Rah rah, go team, yeah!" Damon lifted his fist into the air, smiling. Quinn on the other hand, was not amused.  
"Just leave, please. Before my mom comes back."

"Quinn, are you alright in there?" said Judy, while knocking on the door quietly.

"Yeah, mom, I'm alright!" Quinn tried to push Damon back towards the window, but when she looked he was nowhere to be found.

"Quinn who are you-" Judy opened the door halfway to find Quinn finishing up a phonecall. "Oh. Who was it?"  
"Damon." Quinn quickly stood up, trying to hide the mud tracks.

"Oh, nice seeing him in town, isn't it? I should invite him over for dinner."  
"No!"  
"What? I thought you two were friends." Judy crossed her arms.

"I mean—Yes, we are friends. But does he really have to come over for dinner?"

"Did you already make plans without asking me?" Judy sighed.  
"Well I just made plans. On the phone. With Damon." Quinn gulped.

"Cancel those plans, invite him over. That's final." Judy quietly shut the door.

Quinn looked down at her phone again, reading the new text message she had just received. "Dinner sounds fun." Quinn sighed. "Great."

**-x-x-**

Quinn stared at her reflection. "This year is going to be different." Quinn repeated it to herself twice, then finally made her way down the stairs.

"Aw, my precious Quinnie." Judy held her hand against her chest, smiling at her daughter.

"Mom, it's not like I'm starting kindergarten." Quinn blushed.

"I'm just so happy!" Judy ran over to Quinn, giving her a giant hug.

"Mom. like i said, it's not kindergarten!"

Judy sighed, letting go of her daughter.

"Drive safe."

Quinn scoffed. "Oh, please. nothing bad ever happens in Lima."

_Ding Dong_ Judy made her way towards the door, but Quinn had beat her to it.

"Damon. How lovely! Come on in," Damon stepped into the house, winking at Quinn and flashed Judy a brief smile.

"So, Damon, since you're in town, how would you like to join us for dinner?" Judy said eagerly.

"I'd love to.. but..."

"Don't be silly, Damon. I talked to Quinn, you two simply must have dinner here."

Damon smiled. "Well, if you insist."

"Well, if you guys don't mine I'd better get going." Quinn walked outside the doorway, walking towards her red car parked out front.

"Quinn, wait! Why don't I drive you?" shouted Damon.

"Uhm. Sure!" Quinn threw her duffelbag into the back of Damon's convertable.

"Teenagers. She'll let you drive her, but not me." Judy sighed.

"Just give it some time, Judy. I'll see you tonight!" DAmon slipped on his sunglasses, closing the door behind him as he left the Fabray residence.

"Ready to rock?" asked Damon, as he slid comfortably into the drivers' seat of his car. Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Just drive."

**-x-x-**

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Santana shook her head as she watched Quinn get out of Damon's car.

"I thought you said he was bad news?" Santana cocked her head.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid. Do you not remember?"  
"Of course I remember. It's just that I've been hanging out and—"

"You've been hanging out with him and you didn't tell me?"  
Quinn stepped back a few steps. She knew Santana was angry.

"Well to be honest since when have you been a friend lately?" Quinn rolled her eyes, and pushed past Santana. She didn't need her.

"Q, Santana, Hurry your asses over here!" Sue yelled through the megaphone, making her voice 5 times as louder and 5 times as worse.

"Since Principal Figgins has been cutting off some of our cheerios funding, today we have to hold tryouts the same day as our lousy football team. Now everybody, line up!" All the girls immediately lined up in front of Sue, just as she had asked.

"You," Sue pointed at an awkward freshman. "Out." The girl ran out of the field in tears. After Sue had booted the people she didn't like after judging them by appearance, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and most of last year's girls were left.  
"Since Principal Figgins says I should hold annual tryouts, I'm sure most of you know by now that I only pretend to hold them so we can keep getting our funds."

Sue set her megaphone on the ground, and folded her arms. "I expect each and every one of you to be here by 6:00 am sharp for practice. If you think that's hard, try getting laughed at in slow motion. That was hard."  
"Coach Sylvester." Brittany muttered.  
"What, Brittany?"

"What time is 6:00 am sharp?"

Santana nudged Brittany "Just be here by 6:00 in the morning, okay Britt?" Santana whispered.

**-x-x-**

"Hey asshole! Do you mind moving your car? That's my spot." Noah Puckerman yelled out from his beat up car, glaring at the punk on the convertible.

"Oh, last time I checked this wasn't anyone's 'spot'" Damon snickered.

"Just move your car."  
"Or what?"

"I'll beat your ass." Yelled Puck.

"I'd like to see you try." Damon sneered.

"Who do you think you are, anyways?"  
"I'm Damon Salvatore." Damon slammed his car door, and approached Puck's car.

"Hey. You're the guy who bought me a beer!" Puck laughed.

"Wait. You're Noah?"  
"It's Puck, actually." Puck raised his eyebrow. "So, Finn tells me you're dating Quinn."  
"I don't see how that's any of _your _business."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt, that's all."  
"Says the guy who knocked her up." Damon laughed cruelly in Puck's face.

"How old are you, anyways?" Puck angrily rolled up his window, and stepped on the gas. "Jerk."

**-x-x-**

"So how were tryouts?" Damon tried his best to sound interested, but today, it wasn't very convincing.

"I'm on the team, _obviously." _Quinn proudly held up her cheerios uniform.

"Those skirts are 'crunchy toast."  
Quinn sighed. "Puck used to say that."  
"Oh, yeah. About Puck. I met him today. Again."  
"Oh, really?" Quinn's voice perked up. "What'd you say?"  
"He said Finn told him we were dating."

"Well, go on, what'd you say back?" Quinn said eagerly.

"I told him it wasn't any of his business. I actually think he got jealous." Damon remarked.

"Really…." Quinn cleared her throat. "Anyways, Santana seemed to be a bit jealous of me hanging out with you. Since I told her you were bad news and all."  
Damon smiled. "Well, like I said at dinner. You just want me all to yourself."

"Do not."

"You _so _do."  
"I do not!" Quinn laughed.

"Wait a second." Damon rolled up his window. "Did you hear that?"  
"Of course I didn't hear it, I'm a normal person." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind then. What are we doing now?"

"_We _are not doing anything. I have to practice my song for glee auditions."

"Who said I couldn't sing?"

"Um. Stefan said so?"  
"Don't believe what Stefan says. You know he always tells you not to believe me."  
"How can I believe any of you if you guys keep saying the same thing?" Quinn sighed. Those darn Salvatore brothers.

"I'll prove it to you."  
"I'd _love _to see you try."

**-x-x-**

**Dear Diary, **_[Quinn's Entry]_

_Okay. Wow. So Damon really wasn't lying when he said he could sing. I'm impressed, but not that impressed. All I can think about is which if the Salvatore brothers I can trust completely. But giving the circumstances, I'd say Damon. I can't believe I'm saying this, well, writing this, but I'm glad he's here. Now all I have to worry about is when he's going to leave. Maybe I should take my aunt's offer on moving in with her. Mystic Falls. Doesn't sound so bad. To think about it, there really isn't much left for me here. Lima, Ohio became another empty place. Day by day it's the same. I see a familiar face. They ask me how I'm doing. What I think about my dad since he cheated on my mom. If I've seen Beth, or had any contact with Shelby. Sometimes, I just wish people minded their own business. Then, there's Finn. The boy who I foolishly thought I was in love with. Not to mention, Puck. I honestly don't know if anything would ever be the same. I don't know how I can deal with ignoring Rachel & Finn's romance. Or Puck being with any girl he wants. I guess what I'm really trying to say is.. the thing, or person I trust the most doesn't live in Lima. _

**Another Note**: Sorry if i don't update too fast, usually i try my best, but i want these chapters to be sort of long! also, i start school in a week so i'll probably try to update this 2 times a week, or once. Depends if i get writer's block. (which really sucks, to be honest.) anyways, i hope you liked this chapter (: _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: Wow, you guys are awesome, really 3 reviews make me smile ear to ear!

SeekingAnIdentity uhh, I guess he'll just be 21 years old. That's a good age mark, I guess xD

Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter! (:

* * *

"And honestly I have been, begging for answers. That you and only you can give to me. A voice crying loud, I've crying for days now. And as I start to run I stop the breathe..." Quinn sung softly as she fixed her hair in the mirror. She'd been writing the list downs of possible songs she'd want to sing for her Glee club auditions. Quinn guessed that by now Rachel had already picked a song and had it down.

"Knock Knock." Quinn gasped as she saw Damon appear in the mirror.

"Don't do that." Said Quinn, furrowing her brows.

"Why'd you stop singing?"

"I.. forgot the lyrics. Aren't you supposed to be downstairs helping my mom?"  
"She told me to go upstairs to come and get you."  
"Oh." Quinn looked down. "Let's get going, then."  
"I'm leaving soon."

"When exactly is 'soon'?" Quinn frowned.

"Two days."  
"Let's go downstairs, I don't want to keep my mom waiting." Quinn grabbed Damon's hand, leading him out of her bedroom even though he knew the way.  
Once Quinn and Damon had reached he top of the stairway, Quinn saw a familiar face. _Finn Hudson_.

"Damn. Why does he look like he's been crying?" Damon whispered into Quinn's ear.  
"I don't know. Let's go see what's up." Quinn dropped Damon's hand, quickly walking down the stairs.

"Finn. What's wrong?"  
"I think I need to sit down for this." Finn sighed. "Do you mind?" Finn asked, eyeing Damon.  
"Not at all."  
"Thanks." Finn took a seat on the couch, patting the empty space next him. "Quinn, get over here!"  
"Alright, alright." Quinn sat in the empty space from Finn, not to far, not too close.  
"Rachel's in the hospital." The words came out of Finn's mouth almost too quickly.  
"Oh my god. What happened?"  
"I-I—don't know exactly. All they said at the hospital was that she was attacked by some kind of animal." Finn paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. Quinn glanced at Damon through the hallway, knowing he could hear every word. "It's my fault she was attacked. I was supposed to meet her, and I was late and—"

"Finn, you can't blame yourself. If you were there you and Rachel would probably be in the hospital. Is she going to be fine?" Quinn reached for Finn's hand to comfort him, but he quickly pulled away.

"Yeah, she is. She just lost a lot of blood, that's all."

"Thank god she's going to be okay," Quinn sighed in relief. Even though Rachel wasn't her favorite person, she knew Rachel didn't deserve to die so young.

"Why don't you join us for dinner? I'm sure my mom and Damon'll be okay with it."  
"Thanks, Quinn. I really appreciate it. You know, I don't even know why I came to your house." Finn continued to ramble on until the two reached the dinner table, Quinn taking a seat next to Damon, and Finn taking a seat next to Judy.

The meal started off quietly, with the exception of the forks scraping along the plates.

"So," Quinn swallowed her last bit of food. "Finn, how's football?"  
"It's been pretty good I guess. Coach Tanaka quit and all, we got a new coach."  
"That's cool."  
Finn nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Yeah, it is. So what about you?"  
"Cheerios? The usual. You know Coach Sylvester."

"I'm really wondering… how do you know Damon?"

"Damon, don't let me do all the talking. Why don't you tell Finn?" Quinn nudged Damon, who hadn't even finished his main course yet.

"This'll be a _fun_ story." Damon smiled. "You probably already know, but Quinn comes to Mystic Falls every summer. Last summer she came by herself, and her car broke down. Out of boredom I went to check it out. Usually I'm not one to help out, but how can I say no to a pretty face?" Damon chuckled. He was enjoying the story more than he should have. "So there we were, stuck in the middle of the road not knowing what to do. We walked all the way down to the Salvatore boarding house, and I drove her to her Aunt's."

"Is that it?"

"You don't want to hear the rest, Finn. It's kind of boring." Quinn giggled.

"_Boring?"_ Damon chuckled. "It was far from boring."  
"Go on, then."

"I think I will be telling the rest of the story," Quinn interrupted. "Anyways, he drove me back to my Aunt's house, and during the car ride he was all, 'Today's my birthday.' And I was just like, 'um, okay why do I care? I don't even know you.' Then he went on and on about how he had no one to celebrate with. So I caved and I called my aunt and told her I'd be a little late. And the rest of the day we just.. partied." Quinn laughed in amusement as she saw Finn and her Mom's facial expressions.

"And to add-" Damon interrupted "Quinn didn't even tell her mom about this story until now."

**-x-x-**

"Wow, that was some dinner Ms. Fabray. Thanks for having me over." Finn smiled.

"It was a pleasure Finn, hope to see you around. And as for you Damon, I'm ashamed you didn't tell me that story sooner," Judy joked. Quinn and Judy waved goodbye as Finn and Damon left their house.

"Mom, I'm really tired from cheerios practice, so I'm going to hit the hay." Quinn stretched her arms, convincing her mom she was tired. Quinn entered her bedroom, already finding Damon sitting on the bed.  
"So did you hear?" Quinn bit her nails. This wasn't good.

"Someone clearly doesn't want me here." Damon sighed.  
"Yeah, but who?"  
"Katherine, probably. I bet she's sending someone to do her dirty work. I'll track down whoever it is, and I'll get them. You don't have to worry."  
"What about Katherine?"  
"Last I heard from Stefan things aren't going so well in Mystic Falls. That's why I need to go back."

"You'll come back, right?" Quinn looked at Damon with concern in her eyes.

"'Course I am. I have to make sure you're safe."  
"Can I ask you something?" Quinn sighed.

"You just did."

"Ugh, way to ruin it." Quinn laughed. "But seriously, will you stay here tonight?"  
"I have to go kill a vampire, remember?"

"After you kill the vampire." The words just fell from Quinn's lips. It felt odd for her to say that. _Kill the vampire. _

"I don't know…." Damon bit his lip.  
"What if there's more than one? What if it was some stranger my mom stupidly invited in? What if—"  
"Quinn, I get the point."  
"So will you stay the night here?"  
"I guess I have to." Damon shrugged. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up. Killing vampires really takes I don't know, hours?" Damon joked.

"Go get 'em, tiger" and just like that, Damon seemed to vanish out of thin air.

**-x-x-**

Quinn laid down in her bed, flipping the pages of last year's school yearbook. After looking at the Glee club picture, she flipped straight to the signatures in the back, reading them out loud one by one.

"Quinn. I am truly sorry we didn't get to know each other that well during the entire duration of the school year. I hope we can get past our differences and one day maybe we could become friends. Sincerely, Rachel Berry." Quinn shook her head and sighed. Why would she ever be friends with Rachel Berry? Rolling her eyes, Quinn continued to read the rest. "Hey, Q. Bummer we didn't talk as much towards the end of the year. Let's hang out this summer. XO, S" Quinn quickly grew tired of reading the comments from most of her 'friends' in the yearbook. What was the point of even signing them? The past school year she had was definitely one she didn't want to remember.

"It's done." Said Damon, suddenly appearing in the middle of Quinn's bedroom.

"So did you find out-"  
"Working for Katherine. Wasn't surprised. He said if I didn't go back worse things would happen."

"You killed him though, right?"  
"Of course I did. Do you think I'm stupid?" Damon shook his head, moving towards the bed and casually took a seat next to Quinn.

"Anyways. Are you going to visit that annoying chick in the hospital?"

"Why would I? I'm a bitch to her." Quinn crossed her arms.

"Let's see, you wouldn't want anyone else to get bitten by vampires, would you? So I suggest you keep a close eye on everyone for a while."

"You don't have to be all smart about it." Quinn sighed. "You're so… impossible sometimes. I don't know how Stefan deals with you, and your eternal promise of misery. Why can't you just be-"  
Damon interrupted Quinn, pressing his lips to hers.

Quinn placed her hand on his chest, in an attempt to push him away.  
"What. Are. You. Doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? It's my last night here!"

"I thought you weren't leaving until Friday night?"

"Well, things change when a crazy ex sends vampires to do her dirty work."

"It's just that you sai-" Quinn stopped mid-sentence, and looked at Damon straight in the eyes. He couldn't compel her since she was wearing her vervain bracelet.

His hand brushed softly against her cheek, bringing Quinn's face closer to his. Quinn leaned forward, gently pressing her soft lips against his. The kisses were sweet and slow; progressively becoming quick and passionate.

Quinn opened her eyes; noticing the change in Damon's face. His eyes were dark; and just below them veins appeared through his skin. and his teeth… She slowly traced her thumb over his vampire features with no hesitation.

"This is usually the part where girls scream, 'ah! Don't kill me'"

"It doesn't scare me. It's just… painfully beautiful."  
Damon traced Quinn's neck ever so carefully and softly with his lips, breathing in Quinn's scent.

"You don't have any vervain in you, do you?"  
"No," Quinn said nervously.

Without hesitation, Damon sank his teeth into the crane of Quinn's neck, drinking a small amount of blood. Damon stopped for a moment; checking back to see if Quinn was alright.  
"Oh, right. I forgot" Damon made a small incision in his neck. Quinn furrowed her brows. "Just drink."

Damon pressed his lips against Quinn's neck again, waiting for her to do the same. She hesitated for a moment, but forced her lips onto his neck, drinking the substance. Quinn didn't know what to think of the taste. It wasn't sweet, it wasn't sour, it wasn't awful. After a few more 'sips' Damon told Quinn that was enough, letting her rest her head against his chest. Sighing, she took off her vervain bracelet.

"What are you doing?"  
"I want you to compel me."

"Why?"  
"Make me forget we just did… _that." _

"You know, in the next couple of hours you could end up dying. With my blood in your system."

"I don't care. Just make me forget."  
"What if I don't want you to?"

"Do you _want _me to kill myself?"

"Fine."

Damon held Quinn's face, looking her straight in the eyes. "You won't remember I drank your blood. You won't remember you drank mine. You cut yourself by accident."  
"I cut myself by accident." Quinn said mesmerizingly.

"Well." Damon looked down to see that Quinn had fallen asleep. _Bummer, _he thought. _No goodbye sex. _He smiled, watching Quinn sleep. He carefully ran a hand through Quinn's hair, kissing her forehead before getting up from the bed.

"Goodbye, Quinn." He whispered softly into her ear.

**-x-x-**

_**Wednesday August 25**__**th**_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_Today I woke up feeling confused. A little sad. I didn't get to say goodbye. But he did. I'm certain of it. It's not fair. Most of all, it's not fair that I start school next week. Anyways, I've got to go. It's 5:45 and I better leave before I'm late for cheerios practice. _


End file.
